


Through A Mothers Eyes

by sga8th



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, This is for, and unfortunately terribly written, because i really love her and her art, linneart, this is seriously too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sga8th/pseuds/sga8th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Mary have always shared a special relationship in a mother-son sort of way. Mary could read Dean like a book, even though his emotions were like jigsaw puzzles to everyone else around him, he always was as tough as stone. But maybe it was just because Dean was her son that she knew his secrets before he did. Of course, the reoccurring one that he was plainly bisexual. And he was totally in love with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Mothers Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I just think that Dean and Mary have a really good relationship :D

"We were running so fast and I was having so much fun and I thought I was flyin' and I think Cas was a little scared because he was holdin my hand so tight and then when we reached the bottom I had to stop running mama because Cas almost fell over! And and-"

Mary has to put a finger to her first sons lips, he's nearly running out of breath. She grins kindly, pushing back some of his dirty blonde hair while oxygen refils his lungs, smiling as well. He starts to settle down, climbing into his new big boy bed.

'Baby I was there with you and Mrs.Novak. You do like talking about Castiel a lot don't you, though?' She asks, thinking of her friend's son that is only a few months older than her's. Dean starts beaming again, nodding his head and snuggling up under the covers. 

'Well yeah Cas is the bestest boy in the whole world! And we're the bestest of friends and he's got these huge blue eyes that I think he stole from the ocean cuz they're too blue and I just gotta marry him and we gotta be husband and wife because I really like Cas-' Mary places a hand on his cheek, gently caressing it so that Dean will stop talking for a moment. He takes a deep breath as if to prepare to start talking again, but Mary beats him to the punch, wondering silently when her son had become such a chatter box.

'Breathe, honey, breathe.' Mary looks at his face with a soft grin, letting him calm down before realizing what he just said.

'Did you know that you and Castiel can get married and be husband and husband?' Dean shakes his head no, smiling wider but focusing intently on his breathing. 'Just remember that.' 

'I think I'm gonna sleep now, mama, if that's ok because I'm real tired and I wanna play with Cas again tomorrow.' 

'Of course baby, you need your rest. Goodnight sweetie, angels are watching over you.' She places a kiss to the side of Dean's cheek and embraces him in a small hug. He latches on to her neck tightly whispering almost to himself, 

'Cas is my angel.' After letting go he flops down onto his pillow, falling asleep before Mary can even register his words and leave the room. As she walks to her bedroom she can't get the conversation out of her mind. John lays up against the headboard of the bed reading some magazine about cars. She starts laughing, flopping on to the bed forcefully towards her husband. John jumps, placing a hand over his chest and smiling, accepting the kiss from Mary.

'You scared me!' He exclaims, letting his magazine drop to the floor as his wife climbs on his lap, holding his face in her hands. She kisses him again, feeling so happy in this moment.  


'Why the sudden mood swing? Are you pregnant and you didn't tell me?' He jokes, squeezing her side making her giggle.

'No! I'm just so happy. Deans really something isn't he?' She can't wipe the grin off her face as she starts to lay down, resting her head in John's lap.

'He's going to be so smart when he gets older, I might just give him the Impala.' Its a funny image in Mary's mind, John giving up his beloved car. She starts to think, biting her thumb nail, a nervous habit.

'Does he ever talk about Castiel to you?' She ponders aloud.

'All the time! Its like he's Dean's religion,' John says laughing, running a hand through Mary's hair.

'He told me that he wanted to marry Castiel just now.'

'I'm not that surprised.'

'Do you think he's just going through a stage?'

'What do you mean?' John asks, braiding her small blonde strands.

'Do you think Dean's going to be gay?'

'What? No, I mean he definitely like Castiel a lot but they're best friends. Its hard to tell when he's this young, he's only in kindergarten. Plus, we don't even know if he and Castiel will stay friends.'

'Oh, I'm sure they will, Naomi and I have been through everything together, there's no way we're splitting up. She's my best friend, aside from you babe.' She smiles up at John, continuing. 'I'm just worried, I mean if he really does turn out to be gay or bisexual or something I don't want the other kids to be mean to him.'

'That's inevitable , kids will always find something to pick on each other about.'

'I know, I just hope Dean will be able to handle it,' Mary worries, biting her thumb nail once again. John swats her hand away, trying to soothe her worries.

'Don't worry hun, Dean's strong, he will.'

***

Four years later, when Dean is in the fourth grade, that's exactly what he does. He sits in silence in the back seat of the car, pouting angrily out the window. Mary takes a glance in the mirror, seeing his upset scowl and sighs.

'Dean, would you please talk to me? Tell me what happened so I can understand?' She asks hopefully, wanting to hear her sons side of the story. The elemantry school administration only told her that Dean had punched another boy in the nose at recess and he couldn't go back to school the next day, a short suspension. But she knew her son, gentle at heart, and just knew that he must've had a reason. He mumbles something, too quiet to be heard from the drivers seat.

'What?' She asks, trying to finally get Dean to tell her.

'There was this stupid kid-'

'Be nice,' Mary warns.

'Well I woulda been nice but he wasn't! This kid Alastair, real mean fifth grader that nobody likes, was raggin on me and Cas. And well I don't really care what people say bout' us cuz like who cares? But anyways ok so Cas was holdin my hand and ya know I let him cuz he loves holdin my hand and I don't wanna tell him no. And Alistair came over and started calling us weird and all like he usually does but this time it was different cuz he was callin us name's. So I just got real mad and hit him.'

'Dean-' Mary starts, getting cut off when they get out of the car and start walking to the house. 'I understand you're mad baby but you can't go and hit someone just because you're upset with them. You should have told an adult sweetie!' Dean plops his bag on the chair and sinks into the couch.

'Fine. I'm sorry, I'll apologize even though I don't mean it.' He's still pouting, crossing his arms indignantly. Mary places her keys and pocket book on the chair as well and joins her son on the couch. She wraps an arm around his shoulder and let's him bury his face in her chest.

'I think you're angry about what he called you?' She suggests, feeling him nod against her.

'What did he say that made you so upset?' She questions, even though she has the feeling about what it was. Mary pulls back for a second to see Dean's face as he answers. His face is red and twisted into a scowl and he stares at the wall. They stay like that for a while, saying nothing. But Mary doesn't push because she knows Dean will tell her when he's ready.

'He...he was callin us gay!' Dean says almost like the word was a swear.

'And...?' Mary asks, wondering if there was more. Dean doesn't answer, keeps staring at the wall angrily. 'Honey, I'm guessing you know what gay means considering it made you so angry?-' Dean nods. '-There's nothing wrong with being gay, Dean. I don't know why it made you upset...?'

'Because mama! I don't like boys! That's not normal!'

'What makes you say that? Did Alistair tell you that? Because it isn't true, it doesn't matter who somebody loves. If boys like boys that's ok, and if girls like girls that's ok too. And if boys like girls and boys that's ok. There's a lot of love out there baby, it doesn't matter what gender they are. I wasn't always with daddy. I had a lot of boyfriends when I was a teenager, and a few girlfriends too.' Dean looks up, shocked and a small smile.

'You kissed girls?' He giggles, like its the oddest thing in the world. She grins, remembering her teenage days and the girl with blue hair next door.

'Yes I did, and not everybody agreed with it, but I was happy. And that's all that matters. So if you and Castiel do like each other like that or not, its ok. Do you understand Dean?'

'I think so mama, but I don't like Cas like that...' He states, sounding unsure. Mary grins pulling Dean in for a big hug and making him laugh, truley a great sound to her ears.

'Ok, baby. How does a slice of pie sound?'

***

Years later, when Dean is a freshman in high school, she finds herself having this conversation once again. Mary sorts through paperwork at the kitchen table with Sam who's eating cereal half asleep. Dean walks quietly down stairs, exhausted and also half asleep but fully dressed for the school day. He walks over to Mary, giving her a kiss, then going to pour himself a cup of coffee. He moves to join them at the table and messes up Sam's hair from across the table, gaining an ever so signature bitch-face from his younger brother.

'Hey boys what do you think you want for dinner for tonight?' Mary asks, gathering up her papers into a binder.

'Pizza right? Isn't Cas coming over?' Sam asks, a mouthful of grains.

'Why do you assume that?' Dean asks, a confused frown.

'Uh its Friday, you and Cas always have date night and we always have pizza.' Sam says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

'Date night?' Dean questions, a blush growing on his cheeks.

'Yeah, you know when two people are dating they have these things called dates-'

'We're not dating,' Dean argues with a stern face.

'Oh please! He's totally your boyfriend.' Sam shoots back grinning largely.

'Shut up Sam.' Dean warns through gritted teeth.

'And you guys are in love-'

'-Sam, shut the fuck up!' Dean nearly shouts, looking between Mary and Sam to see them both staring at him in shock. He huffs a breath and gets up from the table quickly, grabbing his backpack and heading outside.

'Dean Michael Winchester, you wait a minute young man!' Mary calls, putting on her strict mother voice. She jogs a little in her slippers and bathrobe out the front door to catch up with Dean. She places a hand on her sons shoulder, trying to get his attention. 'One, we do not call each other names in this household. Second, what's the matter? I'm sure Sam was only playing around and he didn't mean anything, honey.'

'Well I'm tired of everybody always playing around its getting old,' He grumbles, clearly embarrassed by the red color of his cheeks. Mary rubs her arms to feel warmer in the cold outdoor air.

'What do you mean people always playing around?' She asks, careful not to set the moody teenager off again.

'Kids at school, Sam, everybody! Its getting old. So what if were good friend's and Cas is super touchy like gosh is doesn't mean were dating!'

'Well then why let what other people say bother you?' Mary asks, understanding what he must be feeling.

'He's not my boyfriend,' Dean angrily spits.

'Well whether he is or he isn't don't let them get inside of your head honey.' Dean just keeps blushing and shoves his hands in his pockets.

'Whatever, I'm going to miss the bus. Bye mom.' He says not making eye contact and walking to the street. Mary sighs, running a hand through be hair in frustration and kicking the ground. Raising a teenager is too hard.

***

By now, Mary was sure that Dean definitely had feelings for Castiel. The speculations came true in the beginning of Dean's senior year of high school. The two boys were still best friends, and Sam still teased them about being lovers. But Dean wasn't so sensitive to the topic anymore and just came back at Sam with a joke about his long hair. 

Anyways, Mary had found out that Dean did in fact have a crush on Castiel when they were having a sleepover. It was almost midnight, and she had put down her book in her bedroom, moving slowly as to not wake John at the late hour. She has wandered downstairs to get a glass of milk before bed and saw the television light on in the Iiving room. Figuring Dean and Castiel were still up watching TV, she quietly walked into the doorway to say goodnight. Instead of seeing them watching television though, they were making out on the couch. She had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from making a noise, surprised at the sight in front of her. Well, surprised isn't exactly the right word. 

For a moment or so, she just watched them kiss, Dean moving his hands over Castiel's hips and Castiel's hands in Dean's hair. After a minute, Mary feels like she's invading thier privacy and being a creepy mom, so she heads back to her bedroom as quietly as possible. The smile spreading on her face is starting to hurt as she climbs up the stairs. Gosh, she thinks, mothers really do know everything! 

***

Dean and Mary have always shared a special relationship in a mother-son sort of way. Mary could read Dean like a book, even though his emotions were like jigsaw puzzles to everyone else around him, he always was as tough as stone. But maybe it was just because Dean was her son that she knew his secrets before he did. Of course, the reoccurring one that he was plainly bisexual. And he was totally in love with Castiel. So when the day came that Dean was finally going to come out to Mary, it was obvious. He had avoided her all day, had a worried look on his face, and hid in his bedroom. It was towards the end of senior year for him in high school, not too long after the whole kissing incident. John was working late at the garage and Sam was sleeping over a friend’s house, leaving only two in the house. Mary was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and reading a book that used to be her favorite as a kid. Dean popped his head in the room, speaking his first words to her that day.

'Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?' He asked, a frown on his face. Mary grinned, setting her book down and making room for Dean on the couch next to her. He walked slowly to her, sitting on the edge of the cushions.

'What’s on your mind? I thought you were mad at me today,' She admits pushing back some of his spiky short hair only to make it stick up more.

'What? No, I'm not mad at you, I'm just, I've got something to tell you.'

'Go for it,' She says kindly, trying to make him feel less uncomfortable. It’s clear from his stance that he’s uncomfortable, the stiffness of his shoulders and sternest of his face. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but then closes it, eyes darting back and forth at the floor like he’s having a debate with himself. It’s silent for a while, Mary just letting Dean work up the courage to say whatever he has to tell her. She sits forward rubbing his back and gives him a loving look. Dean flinches a bit, his eyes darting to hers for a moment.

'Take your time baby, but as long as nobody is dead, pregnant, doing drugs, or getting drunk I won’t be angry with what you’re going to tell me,' She suggests, trying to lend a hand. Dean lets out a nervous laugh, sounding more like hes being strangled. He takes a deep shaky breath, making eye contact with his mother shyly.

'I-' He starts, before a small whimper takes over his voice making him break down and bury his face into his mothers shoulder. Both of them would later deny Dean crying, because Dean Winchester doesn't cry. But they both really know that he was heaving small sobs onto Marys shirt, hunched over while she pats his back and embraces him.

'Baby, oh honey, hey its ok. Whatever it is its ok, baby,' She coo's, holding him trying to lessen the small sobs. It only makes him cry harder though, and clutch the back of her shirt.

'No its not ok,' He mumbles into her body between sobs. She hugs him tighter, asking,

'Why not, sweetie, whats not ok?'

'B-because...I like boys,' He stutters and starts crying again. Mary knows she shouldn't be smiling while her son is crying but he sounded so innocent and young, the small voice showing her that her little boy is still in there.

'Oh baby, honey, my Dean, there's nothing wrong with that.' She pulls back from the hug, only to hold Deans red and freckled face in her hands while smiling.

'There's nothing wrong with boys liking boys,' She continues, feeling déjà vu. Dean only adverts his eyes and bites his lip to keep it from quivering and sniffling. She uses her thumb to wipe away the tears. 'I don't know why you would be upset about that! Love comes in all shapes and forms, just like people do. We don't pick who we fall in love with, sometimes it just happens. No matter who you love baby, you'll always be my Dean, and I'll always love you.' Dean lets a small smile crack out on his face and he meets her eyes.

'I love you too, mama,' He laughs, pulling away to wipe his face and then lean back in to hug her firmly. They hug for a long time, just holding one another, and Mary's heart just might burst from happiness.

'So, now that we've got the emotional part out of the way,' She starts, earning a laugh from Dean.

'Is there any special boy who's captured your attention?' Dean blushes, smiling widely and wiping his face again, his eyes turning less red, but his cheeks only gaining it.

'Um, yeah. Ive kind of been dating someone for a couple of months now...' He admits, trying so hard not to smile. Mary only encourages it, sitting criss-crossed on the couch poking at Deans belly to get him to tell her, even though she already know. She also wonders when she had become a teenage girl again, trying to get one of her friends to tell her their crush.

'Who?' She prods, giggling.

'Its...Cas,' He says, looking nervous all over again. Mary only beams at him, cupping his cheek with her hand.

'I'm so happy for you baby, Castiel is a wonderful boy.'

'I know, ma, I think...I think I'm in love with him,' Dean confesses happily.

'I kind of figured you were,' Mary confesses as well.

'What-you knew?' Dean laughs.

'Only since you were in kindergarten, so not too long. But hey, how about I make us some hot chocolate and we eat some pie and we can talk all about it?' Dean stands with his mom, pulling her in for another hug.

'I love you so much, mom,' He says with the biggest smirk.

'I love you too, baby.' She standing back. 'Hey, when did I give you the permission to get so tall?'

Dean only laughs, following her into the kitchen.


End file.
